


Stupid

by CaptainTripod



Series: Twitter Drabbles [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, costume contest, sousuke in leather pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTripod/pseuds/CaptainTripod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke thinks couples costumes are stupid, but he'll do anything to make Kisumi smile.</p><p>Prompt: KisuSou + costume contest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [choking_on_roses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/choking_on_roses/gifts).



> I haven't actually written anything completely new in over a year so I decided to start asking for prompts on twitter. Rosa asked for SouKisu and costume contest and I... somewhat delivered.

Couples costumes were always lame. This is what Sousuke Yamazaki had always thought, even since he was a small child. Why on earth would you want to dress up as something stupid like mustard and ketchup just so people would think you’re a couple? It didn’t make any sense and it just made you look like an idiot. So how he ended up as the devil to Kisumi’s angel is anyone’s guess. 

“Remind me why I’m doing this again?” He asked his pink-haired boyfriend as they walked down the street. He made an attempt to ignore the looks they received from other pedestrians but it was difficult when they didn’t even try to hide the fact that they were staring. 

“Because it makes you look hot and because you love me,” Kisumi replied as he casually twirled a strand of hair around his finger. He tucked it back underneath the shiny gold halo sitting on his head. 

“Sometimes I wonder why that is…” Sousuke grumbled under his breath, though there was no real bite to his words. Kisumi rolled his eyes before he reached out and laced their fingers together. 

“Look, we only have to show up for an hour or so and maybe take a few pictures. If you’re still uncomfortable after that we’ll go home and just make out for the rest of the night. How does that sound?” Kisumi asked, biting his lip slightly as he cast a hopeful look at Sousuke.

“That sounds much better than wearing leather pants in public,” Sousuke griped, giving Kisumi an irritated expression. He had to hold back a smile that threatened to break through when Kisumi let out a laugh. 

“Those leather pants have been sitting at the back of our closet for over a year and deserve to be worn,” Kisumi replied flippantly. “Plus, they make your ass look amazing. There’s no way in hell that you’re going to lose this contest with it looking like that.”

Sousuke only hummed in response, though internally he had his doubts. He looked ridiculous. Leather pants and some kind of weird see-through top combined with a cape, devil horns, and even a small pitchfork? If he didn’t love Kisumi so much he would have run the other way the minute he saw the clothes. 

The two walked the rest of the way to Rin’s apartment in comfortable silence. When they arrived the air was buzzing with excitement. Dozens of people neither of them recognized moved around the room, drinking punch and chatting with other party-goers. Just looking at the brightly colored costumes made Sousuke’s eyes hurt.

They ended up staying for two hours instead of one, and in the end he actually enjoyed himself (though he really could have done without seeing Haruka Nanase dressed up as a merman). Kisumi even ended up being right in the end. He did win the costume contest. It still didn’t change his opinion that couples costumes were stupid, but if it was for Kisumi he’d agree to look stupid any day.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [on tumblr](http://rizahawkyes.tumblr.com) or [on twitter](http://twitter.com/rizahawkyes).


End file.
